


Tetsuo Arima

by yellowjelo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amalj'aa (Final Fantasy XIV), Amnesia, Azim Steppe (Final Fantasy XIV), Blind Character, Burns, Caretaking, Coerthas, Cooking, Crossover, DOMA, Deaf Character, Established Relationship, Fights, Final Fantasy VII - Freeform, Fluff, Gridania (Final Fantasy XIV), Hot Spring, Ice Skating, Injury Recovery, Ishgard (Final Fantasy XIV), Kissing, M/M, Massage, Medical Examination, Memory Loss, Pining, Recovery, Reflection, Scars, Thanalan, The Crystal Tower, Trauma, Viera, and, camp dragonhead, conjurer's guild, doman enclave, feol viera, finding purpose after trauma, hinted relationship, lantern ceremony, lore bending, rising stones, scions of the seventh dawn - Freeform, slight AU, viera warrior of light, will update tags as stories are posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjelo/pseuds/yellowjelo
Summary: This will be a series of shorts about @ben4kevin 's WoL, Tetsuo Arima, based off of headcanons, the lore built around the character, and his relationships with the NPCs.





	1. Alphinaud Leveilleur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ben4kevin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben4kevin/gifts).



> First Story is about Alphinaud and Tetsuo bonding before, during, and after a battle.

The first time I met him was in the back of a caravan. I was weary from the long journey and didn’t pay him much mind. He was just another stranger travelling to the city. He didn’t talk much, or even at all, but looked confused and lost. If I had not been so concerned with mine and my sister’s well-being at the time then perhaps I would have noticed the large amounts of aether that surrounded him. Perhaps I would have even spoke with him at that time. Perhaps I would have even taken into consideration the fact that I had not seen his kind around before. But all of that was lost to me in the back of the caravan as I sat across from him. He was just another stranger on their own adventure and I had mine. 

The second time I met him was in a large crowd. I should have been surprised to see his ears poking over the top of everyone’s head but for some reason it felt like we were both supposed to meet there. I spoke to him that time, not much and not for very long. I explained the grand companies, their flags and their priorities to him. He seemed interested despite having not said a single word. He was guarded through each of our encounters with the grand companies, keeping himself at arms length. I thought perhaps it had something to do with me or the way Alisaie avoided his gaze, but looking upon his face I realized it was a form of protection. This was the first time I saw him in full, the scars he carried, the slight tilt to one of his ears, the way he angled his body and favored one side, the single wing upon his back that had clearly been part of a pair. He had seen hard times. It was then that I first noticed the aether about him and I came to understand who he was. 

The third time I met him was within the Waking Sands. He had developed well into his role as Warrior of Light by then and I was developing my skills in politics. I was starting to see that the more time I spent with him the more time I wanted to spend with him. He kept to himself, for the most part, only stopping in when called and getting a job done promptly before moving on. At some point, I must have gained his trust for he sat with me one long night after a raid and spoke with me about what had been troubling him. We grew closer that night and I vowed to always stay by his side so he would never be fighting alone. 

So far, I have been able to keep that vow. 

-

Alphinaud stood back to back with Tetsuo as the Amalj’aa circled in on all sides. This was supposed to be a simple mission. In and out. Collect the needed materials and then straight back to the Waking Sands before lunch. Apparently the local beast tribe had a different plan.

“Only take as many as you can, Alphinaud, I’ll take the rest,” Tetsuo said, raising his voidsceptor up in preparation for his summon. 

“I’m afraid that might not leave you with much to do,”  Alphinaud taunted and flipped the pages of his grimoire. 

With that the two attacked. Tetsuo summoned a voidsent and started charging his fire spell. One of the few things he still remembered, after waking up in Coerthas last year, was how to channel black magic far and beyond its normal capabilities. He would not be able to tell you when and where and why he learned this skill but it came second nature to him and he just let the magic flow through without question. Behind him, Alphinaud summoned his carbuncle and set it out to attack as he began his healing spell. He was preparing for a long fight, the Amalj’aa were not a tribe to be taken lightly. 

The two overpowered the Amalj’aa quickly, though, and seemed to be gaining the upper hand in the battle. Tetsuo whipped around and aimed a fireball at the closest enemy. The Amalj’aa went down with a loud thunk, rolling and withering in pain as it went up in flames. Tetsuo tore his eyes away from the sight and chanced a glance around their battlefield. Their enemy’s line was depleting steadily, they were sure to win this fight soon. Tetsuo allowed himself a moment to breath and replenish his mana. 

A light flashed in the corner of his left eye, catching his attention. Tetsuo turned and saw a jet of ice heading straight down towards them. Behind it an Amalj’aa thaumaturge directing the spell and muttering his incantations. That ice could do some serious damage if it hit an everyday citizen and it was heading towards himself an Alphinaud at lightning speed. No...that ice was heading towards Alphinaud. Alphinaud who had his back turned and was concentrating on taking down the last of the Amalj’aa warriors that had been sent after them. Tetsuo had to do something and do something quick. 

Waking up in a foreign bed with no memories of the day before was becoming a very uncomfortably familiar routine for Tetsuo. He kept his eyes tightly shut as he took mental stock of his remaining body parts. He still had his last wing, still had both his ears, legs, arms, tail, everything seemed to be there. There was a throbbing pain that spread across his chest. It almost seemed to be a mocking mimic of the pain that haunted him from his burns. He flexed his muscles, trying to locate the source of the throbbing but only managed to worsen it and pull at the taut, mutilated skin around the area. He let out a groan and finally opened his eyes to examine the room he was supposed to be waking up in this time around. 

The room was dimly lit, the only light filtering through the window in the corner. From what he could see, Tetsuo was able to recognize the architecture and the furniture as the Waking Sands. Good. At least he was somewhere relatively safe and trustworthy. He glanced over at the window and decided it was some time in the middle of the night.

He sat up slowly, biting his lower lip to keep from calling out in pain and waking anyone within earshot of the room. Reaching up to rub at the sore spot, Tetsuo noticed that he was in a serious state of undress. Like only wearing his small clothes state of undressed. His heart fluttered and his breathing hitched as he went into a slight panic mode. Who had undressed him? Where was his armor? What had happened? He turned quickly in the bed to see if perhaps his clothing had been left somewhere in the room. His ribs did not like that movement in the slightest and this time he wasn’t able to hold back the distressed groan that escaped him. 

Something stirred at his feet at the noise and let out a soft moan and a mumbled, “Tetsuo?” 

Tetsuo gripped the sheets that had pooled around his waist ready to use it to strangle the person that was holding him captive. He looked down towards the end of the bed, body tensing, ready to fight for his life, and was met by big blue sleepy eyes. Alphinaud was half laying on the bed, half sitting in a chair that had been pulled over. His clothes were rumpled and still held signs of a recent fight; hair strands fell out of his usually tight ponytail and his face was marked with signs of sleepless days. He blinked up at Tetsuo as if he was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he was in fact awake. 

Tetsuo relaxed his grip on the sheets and leaned back against the headboard of the bed, watching Alphinaud as the boy sat up, stretched, and stifled a yawn behind his hand. 

“‘m what-ah-what time is it?” Alphinaud asked.

“I’m not quite sure. Most likely after midnight,” Tetsuo said, “What happened?” 

“Hm?” Alphinaud still did not seem like his full attention was there as he swayed slightly and looked upon Tetsuo with glazed eyes. 

“Last thing I can recall,” Tetsuo started with an air of familiarity at the phrase, “was fighting the Amalj’aa. Did something happen? How did we end up back here?”

“Oh.” 

Suddenly there was life behind Alphinaud’s eyes at that question. He pushed back a strand of loose hair and pointedly looked away from Tetsuo and towards the wall. His weight shifted in his seat and he seemed to be rolling words around on his tongue before answering. 

“You saved my life,” he said softly, “An Amalj’aa thaumaturge appeared and had sent a spell my way. You jumped in front of it and took the full force of the attack.” 

That explained the pains in his chest. 

“Whatever power you possess protected you from being fatally injured, instead you blacked out almost instantly upon hitting the ground. I finished off the Amalj’aa, called the Scions for help and we brought you back here to be treated. Full glad am I that you have awoken. It has been several days.”

“And you’ve been sitting there the entire time?”

“I could not leave your side without knowing the state you were in especially after seeing-” Alphinaud looked back to Tetsuo and his gaze landed on the scars that lined the entire right side of his body. 

Scars, well they were burn marks that made his skin look more like ground beef than actual skin. For the life of him, Tetsuo had no recollection of how he had gained those scars. He had assumed that whatever had caused him to lose his memory had been the source. It had also taken from him one of his wings and half his sight and hearing. Waking up in the snow of Coerthas, half blind, deaf, and mutilated had not been fun but that memory was stored away for a different time. 

“I never knew they spread so far,” Alphinaud said, continuing an unspoken conversation, “I have seen the marks on your face, your hand...we tried to heal it, while you slept, but none of our spells or potions seemed to have any effect on the skin.”

“It won’t heal,” Tetsuo stated matter-of-factly, “I have tried. Haurchefant, my friend, told me it had something to do with the nature of the burn. His chirurgeons hypothesized that I must have been attacked by a creature with massive aether reserves.”

“I see. I am sorry to hear that.” Alphinaud rested a hand on top of Tetsuo’s softly, waiting for the other to retreat at the touch, allowing himself a small smile when the other didn’t move.

“There’s no changing what’s been done,” Tetsuo said with a shrug.

“Perhaps, but despite everything you have been through you still continue to move towards a better tomorrow. You certainly are an inspiration, for us all. I consider myself lucky everyday to have had the pleasure to meet you and fight by your side. To see up close just the kind of strength you possess and knowing now what you have just divulged to me I am in even more awe of your prowess. The day you showed up on our doorstep was a blessed day indeed.” Alphinaud squeezed Tetsuo’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “I will devote my studies to these burns and finding a solution to the challenge they have brought to you.” 

Tetsuo didn’t speak. Where Alphinaud was known to never be without words, Tetsuo was known to never have any. He didn’t feel like they were necessary and in most situations speaking just brought more trouble upon yourself. He allowed Alphinaud to play with his hand and offered him a sad smile at his promise of dedication, knowing it would be fruitless. There was no way to stop the boy once he had his heart set on something and Tetsuo did appreciate the gesture and kindness, and perhaps a part of him did hope that Alphinaud would find a cure despite it all. 

They sat there in silence for a few beats, Alphinaud gently rubbing at the scars on his hand, before Tetsuo finally decided to speak up, “You should get some rest.” 

Those words seemed to break Alphinaud out of whatever trance or thought path he had been on. As if on instinct, his body sagged slightly and he dropped Tetsuo’s hand to rub the sleep away from his eyes.

“You may be right,” he said behind a yawn.

Tetsuo nodded and wiggled down into the bed sheets, folding in on himself to get comfortable (Eorzean beds were definitely not made to fit Vieras), feeling sleep start to take over as he relaxed. 

Alphinaud stood and made to leave but stopped in the middle of the room. He turned back towards the bed.

“Before I go though.” He started and reached up towards his ear. “There was something I wanted to give to you.” 

Tetsuo looked on in mild curiosity as Alphinaud removed his ear cuff and placed it on the bed side table. His eyes were warm and face soft as he did so and some other emotion flickered there as well but Tetsuo could not quite place it. 

“An earring?”

“A...good luck charm.” 

“I will treasure it.”

That seemed to be the appropriate response. Even in the dim moonlight, Tetsuo was able to catch the blush that rose on Alphinaud’s cheeks. He scuffed at the floor with the tip of his boot and something told Tetsuo there was more he wanted to say as he rubbed at the now bare ear lobe. 

“Right, well, I should be off then. We both need some sleep,” Alphinaud nearly stuttered, which was out of character for him and had Tetsuo raising a brow. 

He didn’t call it out, though, he simply nodded and watched as Alphinaud made his way to the door and then exited the room. He almost seemed flustered as he left, having to reach for the door handle several times before locating it, but that could have also just been lack of sleep. Tetsuo shrugged it off and rolled himself over in the bed. The pain was still there, dulling slightly as he closed his eyes, and Tetsuo sent up a prayer to whatever god was watching over him that this pain would not stay with him like the rest.   


	2. Aymeric de Borel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aymeric takes Tetsuo ice skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is late but I hope every has amazing Holidays!!!

It was an unusually clear day in Coerthas but even so signs of a recent snowfall were all around. Tetsuo heard the crunch as snow packed together under his foot. Even a clear day in Coerthas was a cold day. He pulled his scarf up over his nose in an attempt to warm his face. Aymeric walked next to him looking undisturbed by the temperature or weather in general. It was no surprise he was used to it at all. Tetsuo wondered for a moment if perhaps Elezens had a higher body temperature than the other races of Eorzea. He would have to look into it later. 

“Why did you call me out here so suddenly?” Tetsuo asked as he rubbed his hands together and shoved them into his pockets. 

“I am glad you asked,” Aymeric beamed at him, gods the man was handsome, “Today is a holiday of sorts for Ishgard so they granted me leave from my duties today so I could celebrate.”

Tetsuo raised a brow. Aymeric was not one to just stop working because of a holiday. In fact, Tetsuo distinctly remembered him barricading himself in to his office last Starlight. It must be an important holiday for him to actually give up his desk for a stroll out in Coerthas. Well, it also probably wasn't all that hard to leave either. The people of Ishgard were more wary of Aymeric ever since his blood had poisoned, frightened that the dragon could appear at any moment. Perhaps this day was more of an escape than anything.

“We’re celebrating the Fury today,” Aymeric explained to the unasked question, “For all your hardwork in making Ishgard the place it is today, I wanted to invite you to join in the celebrations with me.” 

A noise carried over to them from somewhere nearby. Tetsuo’s good ear twitched trying to locate and identify the sound. It almost seemed like laughter, maybe several people laughing. It was certainly joyous whatever the sound was and it was coming from the direction Aymeric was leading them to. 

“I’m not one to take to celebrating,” Tetsuo stated. 

He crossed his arms and stopped in the snow. The noises had grown louder. His heartbeat quickened as he thought of the crowd that must be up ahead. Something fluttered in his stomach and he felt his limbs go numb. This wasn’t the cold that was bothering him now. His body was telling him to run, there was danger there, too many people, he would be safer somewhere else. 

Aymeric laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and Tetsuo involuntarily relaxed. Warmth came back into his body as he looked the other in the eye. He caught his breath and let it out slowly. Aymeric would not lead him astray. He was safe. 

“It’s an Ishgardian tradition. We don’t have to stay long. I just wanted to share it with you,” Aymeric smiled at him and Tetsuo felt himself nod. 

They continued their walk and rounded a corner. Before the two of them lay a great pond, or perhaps a small lake. It was completely frozen over and upon it it seemed like half of Ishgard was gliding around on thin pieces of metal. A small booth distributing special boots had been set up next to the lake, as well as several food and item vendors. There were lights strung up around the lake that would give the place a very soft glow come nightfall. It all seemed surreal to Tetsuo. Gliding around on ice, he had never seen anything like it before. Not even during the times he spent with Haurchefant. Certainly there were too many dangers involved for it to be considered fun, the ice cracking, falling, slicing oneself on their own boots. But no one seemed to be the least bit worried. Men, women, children, everyone was going along without a care. Some clinging to each other to balance their weight, others doing spins or tricks out in the center. Tetsuo did have to admit, he was just a little bit curious. 

 Getting the specialized boots on proved to be more tricky than he expected. Perhaps he should skip this outing all together. His feet just were not meant to fit into Elezen shoes but after a bit of maneuvering and size changes Testuo managed to find a fit. He wobbled a bit on the thin blades and Aymeric reached out to help steady him. 

“It’ll take some getting used to,” Aymeric assured him as the two shuffled down the path towards the ice. 

“If I fall no one must know about it,” Tetsuo attempted a joke.

It seemed to pass when Aymeric let out a small chuckle. 

“Can’t let anyone know the Warrior of Light went down without a fight,” he replied and stepped onto the slick surface, gracefully gliding a few feet out and turning about to help Tetsuo. 

Tetsuo looked down at the frozen surface as he took a tentative step onto it. He immediately felt his balance shift as his leg start to go out from underneath him and he pulled back onto the snow. He took a deep breath and stepped again knowing what to expect this time he was able to keep his footing long enough to bring his other foot onto the ice next to him. He stood there, arms out, swaying a bit as he attempted to understand just exactly what was happening with his feet. 

“Here take my hand,” Ameyic said, “We can go a few rounds around until you get steady.”

Tetsuo reluctantly gripped Aymeric’s hand, hoping the other would not see his inexperience as a sign of weakness. If he could fight off Nidhogg he could glide on ice. It couldn't be that difficult. 

As they glided around, Tetsuo studied the way Aymeric was holding his weight to stay steady. He was pushing his legs behind himself, knees bent, using the inside of the boot to move leisurely, guiding them around other skaters as he held a wobbling Tetsuo up. It took a few circles around the lake but Tetsuo finally let go of his, now death grip, on Aymeric’s hand and discovered he was able to stand on his own. He took a few tentative glides, one foot then the other, finding a nice groove. He let out a breath he had been holding and continued to skate with Aymeric, enjoying himself a bit more now that he didn't need a crutch. It was almost peaceful, despite the crowd and children screening, he could get lost in the rythmn. 

He slipped and fell once during their time on the ice. Landing hard on his backside. After that Tetsuo had to get off, a shooting pain having gone up his spine. He sat on a bench not too far off, watching as Aymeric continued to enjoy himself skating around, and nibbled on a snack from one of the vendors. 

Aymeric almost made the whole thing look effortless, gliding like a chocobo flies. Tetsuo let himself marvel in the beauty of the sight for a moment before the sharp pain through his back hit him again. He stood and stretched out his wing but that only made it worse. 

The cold was definitely getting to him at this point and Tetsuo realized too late he should have found a way to protect his last wing from the elements. He heard it pop and groan as he tried to get the blood to flow properly through it. That wasn’t the only part of him that started to complain. As Tetsuo became more and more aware of the cold seeping through his bones he noticed that his ears were not accumulating well. 

He folded his wing back up as tightly as he could to try and preserve some body heat and threw his scarf over the top of his head trapping his ears. Wobbling his way back down to the edge of the rink, Tetsuo waved his hand in the air trying to flag down an Aymeric who was being taught how to spin by a child no higher than his knee. 

Aymeric bid farewell to the child and skated over to the edge. The look of panic on Tetsuo’s face wiped the smile off of his own. 

“What’s going on? Are you okay?” Aymeric placed a hand on Tetsuo’s shoulder and gave him a once over, looking for any signs of trauma.

“I need to get out of the cold,” Tetsuo said, “My wing...ears…”

Aymeric nodded, somehow understanding Tetsuo’s request, “Let’s head back to my place. Get you in a warm bath.” 

Tetsuo was silently thankful for Aymeric. There was no doubt the other could not fully comprehend Tetsuo’s situation, having lived in this environment his entire life, but he immediately stopped everything to help him. Somehow on his journeys, he always found people willing to help him. Well maybe not Auron, but really who knew what that guy was thinking anyways. 

They quickly removed their boots and put their original shoes back on. Aymeric led the way back through the snow towards Ishgard and the promise of a warm bath and tea. 

As soon as he crossed the threshold into Aymeric’s house, Tetsuo could feel himself start to unthaw. He slowly undid the scarf from around his ears and rubbed some warmth back into them before stripping out of his jacket and hanging it near the door. Kicking off his boots, Tetsuo stood awkwardly in the doorway waiting for instructions from Aymeric. Despite having been here many times, it always felt strange to intrude on someone else’s space. 

“Would you like to sit by the fire while I make some tea?” Aymeric offered, heading in the direction of the formal living room. 

Tetsuo followed him. He pulled off another layer of clothing as they got closer to the room with its stifling heat from the ever present fire. It was a welcome sight tonight. He turned his back to the flames and stretched out his wing, feeling the aches and pains in the joints as it slowly came back from the brink of frostbite. Aymeric left him to his ministrations, heading for the kitchens to find the aforementioned tea, and Tetsuo was quite alright with that. 

He didn’t mind being alone. It meant he didn’t have to hold up any social standards for the time being and could let himself relax. Despite everything about the place, he didn’t really mind Coerthas or Ishgard. It reminded him of Haurchefant. Perhaps Haurchefant had been as proficient at skating upon ice as Aymeric was. It was a nice thought, even if he would never find out. Not everyone in Ishgard was Haurchefant, though. He found that out the hard way, twice. He always had to stay on his toes around here.

Tetsuo stripped out of his shirt and reached as far as he could to try and rub of the joint were his wing met his back. That was always the spot were it was most sore. There was the sounds of shuffling feet and a tray being set upon a table. Aymeric must have returned with the tea. 

“Here let me help with that,” he said and Tetsuo felt a gentle hand press softly against his back, tentatively waiting to be told no. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled and leaned into the touch. 

Aymeric went to work. His hand felt like magic as he massaged the area and Tetsuo could feel his muscles melting to the touch. Soon enough, Aymeric wandered over to other parts of his back seeking out knots and sore muscles and forcing them into submission. 

“I can’t even imagine what you have been through my friend,” Aymeric muttered as he slowly rubbed down a scar, “I heard tale that you were at Dalamund when it fell. That these burns are memories you carry of that day. That they can not be healed. Everyday I am put in awe of the sacrifices you have made to save our little star.”

Tetsuo shrugged. He didn’t think of it as a sacrifice. He was constantly in pain, yes, but others weren’t and didn't have to feel the way he was feeling. That’s what it had always been for. Ever since his village had fell apart and he lost his family home, he didn’t want anyone else to lose there’s. So he fought and he hurt, so no one else would have to. 

Too late, Tetsuo noticed Aymeric had ended his massage. He turned and raised a questioning brow at the other. Aymeric held out a tea cup and gestured to the couch. 

“It is late, my friend, and you must be weary from all that you carry. Take the night off and get some rest. The guest room has been prepared for you as well as the bath.” Aymeric gave him a small knowing smile and sat on the couch with his tea. 

Tetsuo took the offered mug and joined Aymeric. He took a sip, it was sweet, very sweet, almost syrupy sweet. It was Aymeric, after all. This is why he did what he did. This is why he travelled and fought and carried on. For people like Aymeric, for the lives that they can live and the ones that he does not want them to lose. He had seen too many countries prefer the darkness and, if it was within his power, Tetsuo would not let Eorzea be one of them.


	3. Haurchefant Greystone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuo is at the beginning of his journey through Eorzea, will this new person be a friend or a foe?

Ringing, buzzing, no, white noise, no, nothingness, no. That’s not quite right. White, soft, no, cold, no, wet, no. Why couldn’t he figure it out. Pain, aching, no, numbness, no, fire, no. His senses were all a mess. Pressure, talking, no, warmth, no, lifted, no. He blacked out again. 

A log fell in the hearth causing a loud crack to echo throughout the silent room. The man in the bed sat bolt upright at the noise, having been fitfully sleeping a few moments earlier. He twisted in the sheets pulling at them and tossing them aside, legs kicking as if he was being constrained. One ear perked up and rotated around to locate the source of the danger, the other ear bent over and flopped uselessly against his head. The sound of his heart beating against his chest could be heard in the aftermath of the sudden movement. 

Finally, Tetsuo’s eyes fell upon the fireplace. He blinked, having a hard time bringing the flames into focus. He rubbed at his eyes, opening one, and then the other….darkness. He couldn’t see. He repeated the action, closing one eye, opening the other, closing the other, opening one eye. He could see. One eye still seemed to be in working condition. He ran a hand down the right side of his face and instantly pulled it away when white hot pain nearly made him pass out again. He hastily leaned over the side of the bed and proceeded to vomit. What was going on? Where was he? Why did everything hurt?

He gripped the bed, steading himself as the room began to spin. Tetsuo took a deep breath, heart still trying to make it’s escape from his chest, and made himself focus on the closest object, his hands. His hands, they were familiar, then why didn’t he recognize them?  His left hand flexed, long fingers curling and uncurling in the bedsheets. His right hand, sat on the bed wrapped in gauze and oozing a foul smelling liquid. 

Right eye, right hand, right face. Tetsuo looked further down his body, pushing open the robe he had been clothed in, to examine how far the gauze went. The entirety of the right side of his body was bandage and slathered in that same liquid. The more he stared at it the more aware Tetsuo became of the gnawing pain that was pulsing through him. He must have been in a fight. But with what? With whom? Where? Why? 

He brought his focus back to the fireplace again. First step was to figure out if he could get out of bed and then find out where he was. He could deal with the wounds later. 

Tetsuo swung his legs around to the side of the bed, waited for the swaying to stop, and then pushed himself up. And immediately went back down. His right leg would not support his weight. He tilted, fumbled, stretched his wings for balance...stretched his wing? for balance, and fell back onto the bed. Wings! He should have two of them. Shouldn’t he? He seemed to recall having two. He stretched them out again but only one wing responded to his demand. He had lost his wing. HE HAD LOST HIS WING! 

That was it that was the last straw. Tetsuo flopped his head back against the pillow and curled in. Arm, leg, eye, ear, he could learn how to handle those. Maybe magitech could figure it out or a healer but his wing. How was he supposed to fly? How was he supposed to move? He relied on his wings for so much. Balance, support, fighting. What was he to do now? He couldn’t even leave this place he was in. What if the thing that he had been fighting had captured him? Who had bandaged him? Why could he not remember anything? 

Tetsuo laid there on the bed fighting with his own mind trying to force the memories to come forward but there was nothing. Just static and haze. It was like his own body had decided to give up on him. Perhaps it was a sign. Maybe he should just follow suit and give up as well. 

The door to the room creaked open and once again Tetsuo went straight into fight mode. He sat upright, hands making fists as best they could, ready to fight for his life. It wasn’t time to give up just yet, it would seem. 

A concerned face poked into the room and instantly turned into a smile as it noticed Tetsuo was awake and sitting up. A body followed the face in. It seemed to be a man, tall and lean with long silver hair. The man was carrying a bottle of liquid with him as he stepped further into the room and closed the door. 

Tetsuo tensed, despite the warmth and friendliness coming from the man he did not know his intentions and therefore did not trust him. Tetsuo followed the other with his eyes as the man made his way around the room and pulled up a chair next to the bed. 

“It’s good to see you awake. I’ve been in here everyday since we found you, I was starting to fear the worst,” the man said, “Here drink this. It should help.” 

The man handed the bottle over to Tetsuo who did not take it. He stared blankly at the bottle and then looked back to the man who frowned. 

“I’m not here to harm you. This is a potion. The chirurgeons brewed it to help you with the pain,” the man tried to explain but still Tetsuo did not move. 

The man sighed and set the potion on the bedside table, “My name is Haurchefant of house Fortemps. My men and I found you half-dead in the frozen wastelands beyond our encampment a few weeks back. We brought you here, tended to your wounds, and I have been caring for you every since. You are right to be wary but I mean you no harm.” 

Tetsuo squinted at the man. There were better ways to kill a cripple than to poison him, he supposed. Regardless of whether or not this man was telling the truth if he had wanted Tetsuo dead he could have left him in his wounded state. With a grunt, Tetsuo reached over, popped the top off the bottle and downed the potion. It burned as he swallowed, the magic in it seeping through him instantly and numbing the pain, bringing life back to his limbs. 

“There see, what did I say? You can trust me,” Haurchefant smiled again, “I’m your friend.” 

Haurchefant stood and offered a hand to Tetsuo, “Come now. I was tasked by the chirurgeons to make sure you are to have a bath when you awake. The ointment they put on your wounds should be rinsed and your bandages changed.” 

A bath did sound like a good idea. It would probably do wonders to clear his head as well and help him recover his memory but there were more pressing matters. If this man was his friend as he said he was then he would answer first. 

“Where am I?” Tetsuo’s voice was rough from disuse, his words coming out gargled but he had gotten his point across. 

“Camp Dragonhead,” Haurchefant nodded and sat back down, “In Coerthas outside Ishgard. You’re staying as a guest in one of the rooms at my estate.”

Tetsuo shook his head, none of those names sounded familiar. Dragonhead? Ishgard? Estate? 

“Who are you?”

“Haurchefant of house-”

“No.  _ Who are you? _ ”

“I’m a knight. I’ve been put in charge of this settlement from my father and tasked with protecting our citizens from dragons and heretics alike. I’m also not your enemy. I’ve been keeping an eye on you for the past several weeks while you healed. I want to see you returned to full health and help you regain anything that you’ve lost. Like I said, I am a friend. I’m here to help.” 

That did not satisfy Tetsuo but it did give him a window into the politics of this land he had woken up in. He didn’t believe Haurchefant could give him a satisfying answer to his question anyways. Not with his memory fried the way it was. Nothing was going to satisfy him until he figured it out for himself. 

“Tetsuo,” he stated flatly, looking down at his mismatched hands, “Tetsuo Arima.”   

The room warmed several degrees from Haurchefant’s beaming grin, “Tetsuo! That’s a wonderful name! And such wondrous news that you can recall it. Is there anything else you can remember? Anything at all?” 

Tetsuo glanced at Haurchefant from the corner of his eye. Was he trying to get at something? Was there something Tetsuo was supposed to know? He shook his head and the grin on Haurchefant’s face drooped slightly as he sat back and then stood once more. 

“No matter. I’m sure it will come with time.” He offered his hand again and this time Tetsuo took it. 

He wobbled as he tried to get his muscles to obey him but with the help of Haurchefant’s steady weight Tetsuo was able to pull himself to his feet and stand. Looking like a two headed monster, with Haurchefant wrapped closely around Tetsuo to avoid any falls, the two of them made their slow way out of the room and down the hall. 

Haurchefant lead him down and out a far door that opened up to a courtyard outside. Tetsuo had to stop for a few moments and allow his one good eye time to adjust to the sudden light. There was snow all around them and despite a chill breeze that blew past him he was not cold. Steam was rising up past the snow, rolling off a bath that was a few feet away from them. Walls around the outside of the bath kept the heat in and the cold out, that was what was washing over Tetsuo at that moment. Haurchefant marched him over to a stool near the edge of the water and force him to sit down. 

“Is it not wonderful? We discovered a natural hot spring here a few years back. With the help of some travellers from abroad we were able to build this bath. It certainly helps keep the chill out of our bones,” Haurchefant said as he looked over the courtyard with a smile. 

He looked back to Tetsuo and rubbed his hands together after a moments of what Tetsuo could only assume was reminiscing, “Now let’s get those bandages off of you and have a look, shall we?” 

It took several minutes. Tetsuo was not very fond of the idea of being stripped by a stranger and was unconsciously fighting Haurchefant at every touch. Haurchefant would reach for a spot and Tetsuo would turn away. Haurchefant would reach again and Tetsuo had to make a conscious effort to keep his body still. It got worse as Haurchefant got further down his body , attempting to peel away gauze from even the most sensitive of areas. Eventually, though, Haurchefant succeeded in his task and Tetsuo sat on the stool naked with just a towel wrapped around his waist. 

Haurchefant was staring at him and he was staring at Haurchefant. He did not want to look down at the wounds covering his body. He could feel them. The skin taut and tight when he pulled it. The muscles lazy and twitching on their own. The pain that throbbed through him at every second and then screamed when he tried to move. His missing limb, his lost ear, his eye. Tetsuo was intimately familiar with his wounds at this point and he did not need to look down to know that Haurchefant saw skin peeled away from skin, muscles exposed and twisted unnaturally, sinew and tissue torn and stitched back together in a weave that made everything look like raw meat. 

“What happened to you?” Haurchefant whispered, his face was an open book. Pain and pity crossing it in turn as he looked and looked at Tetsuo, “It’s no wonder you were in such a bad state. I’m honestly surprised you survived at all. Those burns….it’s almost as if you were fighting a dragon, or perhaps a primal, or both. Gods have mercy. You have been through so much.” 

Tetsuo shifted his weight, starting to find himself uncomfortable under Haurchefant’s gaze. Did he have to gape so openly? This is what his life was going to become now, people staring at him in awe. The burn victim with the one wing. He would have to suffer their pity and their scoffs as he passed. He wouldn’t have that. He would show them. Even if these wounds never healed, he would be stronger than any of them. Starting here, starting now. His story was not over yet. (Where had he heard that phrase before?) 

With the new determination, Tetsuo pushed himself up to his feet. No swaying, no imbalance. His body was responding now. It was his body after all. He ignored Haurchefant’s gasp as he stepped towards the bath and lowered himself into the water. As the warmth washed over him, relaxing his muscles and easing the pain, Tetsuo vowed to himself he would not become what people expected of him. The gods gave him a second chance at life it would seem. These wounds were just the price he would have to pay to begin a new. 

The water rippled as Haurchefant slid in. Tetsuo nodded to the other a very faint smile tugged at his lips. Something itched at the back of his mind. Something that screamed that he was on this star for a reason, he had a purpose he needed to fulfill. But Tetsuo drowned it in the water as he sunk lower. For now he would focus on healing. Tomorrow he could deal with everything else.  


	4. Thancred Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuo spends a solemn night under Thancred's watchful gaze

“Do you ever wonder why we're here?”

A log cracked in the small campfire, echoing out across the empty desert. Thancred sat nearby leaning on the palm of his hands staring up at the clear night sky. He had been the one to break the silence and Tetsuo blinked at him from where he sat across the camp. 

Of course Tetsuo wondered why he was there. Ever since he woke up in Haurchefant’s bed with no memory of his life before, he wondered what his purpose was. He, essentially, had no purpose a this point. He was just going with the flow of things hoping that one day something will feel right. It certainly didn’t help that he was the only one of his kind in this new world.  _ Viera _ , someone had hissed at him in a back alley of Ul’Dah once. He supposed it was supposed to be menacing but it had just made him more confused. Why was the word being thrown at him like a slur? What happened to the other Viera’s? His family? Did he have one? Where were they now? 

He reached up and absently rubbed at his injured ear. Once tall and proud like its pair, it now hung low and drooped uselessly not even able to pick up the loudest scream any more. A pain shot through his ear as he rubbed at it and it pulled Tetsuo out of his thoughts. He realized that Thancred’s question still hung thick in the silence between them and he opened his mouth to answer when Thancred shook his head and sat up right. 

“Minfilia told me you have some pretty awful amnesia, is that true?” he asked, staring out at the inky blackness of Thanalan.  

“My clearest memory is of waking up in a bedroom in camp dragonhead a few months back,” Tetsuo replied flatly. 

h“Pardon my intrusion but How did you end up out here hunting down kidnappers?” Thancred turned to face Tetsuo, the firelight casting odd shadows across his face. 

“I took an airship from Coerthas to Ul’Dah,” Tetsuo started the tale. 

“I know that part. I was there for some of it. I mean why are you helping us? Why are you not searching for people who may be able to assist in your affliction?” 

“It was the right thing to do.”

Thancred sat for a moment in silence and then nodded. That was clearly not the answer he had been hoping for but it was the one he got none the less. He seemed to accept it, though, all the Scions were there because they wanted to help the people of the star and Tetsuo was not going to have any other answer for him because that was the truth of the matter. Instead, he watched as Thancred stood and lazily stretched. 

“Well, whatever it is, I hope you’re able to find what you’re looking for,” he said. 

Tetsuo nodded at him and his eyes followed as Thancred rummaged through his baggage. 

What he was looking for. Well, logically speaking, right now he was looking for the men luring people into a trap with false promises and trying to stop the summoning of a primal. In general, he did not know what he was seeking. Coming to Ul’Dah had not been his original plan. He was more than content to spend his days assisting Haurchefant with the dragons but the latter had insisted he seek out these Scions of the Seventh Dawn. Tetsuo had been against it at first, fearing that Dragonhead still needed the extra hands, but a small voice inside him had told him this was the way to go and now he was here, sitting at a campfire near a pond in the middle of a desert with Thancred. He hoped that the voice had been right. It was certainly rather silent now. 

Thancred came back to the small camp with an arm full of clothing. He dropped the pile near Tetsuo’s feet and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt for himself. 

“Gods, sometimes these roles we play. I must admit I find them rather weary,” he complained as he started to strip, “But if it’s for the betterment of this star I will continue to play them.”

A pang in his heart made Tetsuo perk up at those words. He lifted a hand to his face to catch a rogue tear that had fallen. Breath caught in his throat and he had the vague feeling that he was missing something important that he had forgotten long ago. He shook his head and the feeling passed. He memory was just as hazy as it had been a moment before. His brain was playing tricks on him it seemed. 

“You should put your slops on, just in case our target show up early,” Thancred pointed to the pile of clothes.

Tetsuo watched Thancred’s form for a while as he moved to get dressed. The man was very well made. He had obviously spent years honing his craft and skills and was clearly built for speed and agility. Tetsuo noticed some similarities between Thancred’s muscle build and his own. Tall, lean, and fast. He should inquire about Thancred’s upbringing later.

Unbuckling his armor turned into a rather slow process. His fingers were not quite used to the movements yet and were stiff from the chill, but eventually he managed to strip down to his small clothes. A breeze blew by and Tetsuo shivered as he reached for the slop Thancred had left for him. 

His ear twitched in the direction of a low whistle and his good eye caught Thancred standing hands on hips staring straight at him. 

“Those burns are right nasty looking.”

Tetsuo shrugged. He moved to pull his pants on to cover said burns but a hand on his wrist stopped him. Tetsuo looked Thancred in the eye a frown forming on his face. 

“If you do not mind I’d like to get a better look at those,” Thancred said and turned Tetsuo’s wrist over in his hand.

He examined the inside of Tetsuo’s arm and then twisted it to look at the outside. He ran a finger up the length of his biceps, causing Tetsuo to hiss from the pain it sparked. Thancred dropped his arm with a quick apology but then squatted down and squinted at his thigh. 

“I’ve seen a lot of wounds in my day but I have never seen anything quite like this,” Thancred said, “Have you had these looked at by a healer?”

“Several. Haurchefant had all of Ishgard examine me.” Tetsuo jerked away and pulled his pants on. 

Thancred stood from his squat and said, “There must be some powerful magic running through those scars. Whatever attacked you was a beast. It’s amazing you’re alive.” 

Tetsuo grunted and pulled on the shirt that matched the pants, effectively covering most of his scarring. Thancred sat himself back down next to the fire, leaning back to continue staring at Tetsuo. 

“Minfilia must have sensed something in you when you arrived. I don’t blame her. You’ve been through hell and you’re still willing to help others before yourself. You’re a queer fella, Tetsuo. Exactly the type of person we need in the Scions,” Thancred continued. 

Tetsuo seated himself across from Thancred and folded his hands in his lap. The skin on the back of his right hand pulled with a low throb but he was getting used to ignoring those mellow pains.

“Perhaps, or perhaps I am hoping that these trials will help me regain some semblance of myself,” Tetsuo said to his lap.

He could feel the heat of Thancred's eyes on him but Tetsuo refused to look up. He had spoke the words without truly thinking about them. He was right, though, he was hoping somewhere along the way he would remember who he was. Even if that was not going to be today and it wasn't going to be here. He wanted to seek our his purpose and his reason for being on this star. One day he’ll be able to answer Thancred’s original question. 

Tetsuo shifted his weight and sighed. For today, he needed to focus on the mission. There are people’s lives at stake and he couldn't get distracted. 

“I hope you find what you're looking for,” Thancred repeated. 

The rest of the night passed in relative silence. They took turns napping and keeping a lookout but the man they were seeking did not arrive until morning. Tetsuo did not find his purpose that day, nor in following fights, but he did not let that waver his new found focus. Perhaps one day soon he would regain everything. 

 


	5. Magnai Oronir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnai has a request for Tetsuo.

The dawn throne used to be empowering and slightly intimidating as it lorded over the rest of the Steppe. But now, as Tetsuo looked around himself, it just looked like a band of children trying to prove they’re the toughest in yard. Perhaps it had something to do with becoming Khagan and how the people here feared him. Or maybe it had something to do with the way Magnai was basically cowering in his throne. 

Tetsuo rested a hand on his hip as he stood across from the “fearless” leader of the Oronir. His usually large form almost seemed to have shrunk from the way Magnai was stooped low over himself. His eyes were darting back and forth, waiting for something to jump from the shadows and spook him. Even his impressive axe looked to be wilting in its sheath behind its owner. 

“You say it was a girl?” Tetsuo was pretty sure that was the sixth time he had to clarify that. 

“Not just any girl. It was a ninja. She swooped in grabbed my pouch and then disappeared into the shadows without moving nary a hair on my horse’s back,” Magnai said.

“Does it not seem a little foolish that you would be afraid of a young girl, irony being dismissed?” Tetsuo replied and shifted his weight. 

He had better things he could be doing right now than helping Magnai with his woman problems but as sworn Khagan of the steppes it was his duty to assist in any needs the tribes had. Apparently a rampaging ninja was high on the priority list. 

“Alright I will help you,” Tetsuo dropped his hand and took a step forward, “Now I’ve dabbled in thievery myself in the past. I’m certain we can lay a trap for her.” 

“Trapping a woman...why did that thought never occur to me,” Magnai said, tapping his chin. 

“That’s a whole other problem,” Tetsuo said, “Perhaps she is someone I may have known. Can you describe her looks?”

Magnai took a few moments to reply, still caught up in whatever strange fantasy he had conjured up this time. Eventually he did turn his attention back to Tetsuo. 

“Small, very small, not even a horse high. Short black hair. There was a laugh too when she vanished. I will never forget the menace in that shrill.”

An image began to form in Tetsuo’s head but it couldn’t possibly be right. What business would she have out here in Doma? Nevermind that, how would she even get to Doma? He shook his head. It was too unbelievable to be true. The most logical situation was that he did not have any familiarity with this thief. 

A jolt went through his chest and he held back a sigh. Ever since he had regained his lost memories he had been getting these nostalgic pangs more often. When everything was done here in Eorzea he was going to find a way to visit the friends he had left behind years ago. They would just have to wait a little bit longer. 

“Unfortunately that does not ring any bells, but no matter we can still set up a sufficient trap to catch a thief,” Tetsuo said, “Do you have anything of value lying around?” 

-

Tetsuo finished shifting the dirt to make everything look natural. It was a very basic trap. Magnai was sitting on the steps of the Chakha Zoh. He has his axe across his lap and a pile of treasures at his feet. It was supposed to look like a natural scene but Tetsuo was not confident in Magnai’s acting abilities. The plan was to lure the ninja by placing an easy target surrounded by snares. It was the best they could come up with on the fly and as Tetsuo squatted behind a nearby rock he started to consider the possibility that any ninja worth their salt would see right through their plan. But maybe even a failed attempt would help Magnai rest. 

It took longer than expected for something to happen and Tetsuo had started to wonder if perhaps the culprit had moved on to the next town when he heard Magnai shout. Tetsuo was up in a flash from his position. He jolted over the top of the rock and sprinted towards the other. That shout was their signal that he had been successful, any other noise would have meant the thief had won out. 

The Chakha Zoh came into view and Tetsuo skidded to a halt. Magnai hanging from one of the snares being taunted by a petite woman with a mischievous grin was not exactly what he had expected to find but, honestly, nothing surprised him anymore. 

“Are you going to fillet him?” Tetsuo inquired, announcing his presence.

“Khagan you have arrived. I have found our thief,” Magnai said, twisting himself to try and see Tetsuo. 

“Is this the man you so boldly claimed would be able to rescue you?” the thief turned her grin to Tetsuo. 

That pang shot through his chest again. This time, though, it wasn’t nostalgia that hit him but a different emotion. One that made his face split in two and his eyes widen. His heart started thudding against his chest and he took a half a step forward. The thief seemed to be having a similar reaction when their eyes met. 

“TETSUO!” she exclaimed and leapt at him. 

Years of honing his reflexes came to his rescue as Tetsuo caught the flying ninja mid-air and then gently placed her upon her feet. 

“Yuffie?” he asked, cocking his head to the side, “Is that really you?”

“Of course it is, silly, who else would it be?” she replied and tapped his nose, “I almost didn’t recognize you. You said you would write. You never did.” 

Tetsuo had to hold back a chuckle as Yuffie crossed her arms and pouted at him. 

“Lots happened since I left Gaia. It was never my intention to leave you in the dark, my apologies,” he said, bowing his head. 

Yuffie reached up and ran a hand down the side of his face pulling his chin up so she could look at him, “Alright, I believe you but you better not do it again. What’s up with these scars?” 

A throat cleared behind them and before Tetsuo got the chance to catch Yuffie up, Magnai swung into view.

“I will try to explain it to you later. We should release Magnai before he gets a bigger head,” Tetsuo whispered. 

Yuffie huffed and went to scoop up her treasures quickly before the very large Xaela man could swoop in and stop her after his release. Magnai rubbed feeling back into his legs, once he was firmly on the ground, and Tetsuo started to undo the remaining traps as a precaution. 

“You are familiar with our thief,” Magnai said. 

“I helped her save her city from corruption years ago. Remember when I said I dabbled in thievery? She was my teacher.” Tetsuo looked up at Yuffie and watched her examine an orb in her hand for a moment, “I never thought I would see her again, let alone here of all places.” 

“She is still a thief and must be brought to justice,” Magnai retorted as he stood. 

“You really think you can bring me to justice?” Yuffie didn’t even look away from her object, “I just trapped you in your own trap. I’d say one of us here has a lot more to learn.” 

“How dare you, insolent, little-” Magnai’s, certainly well thought out, reply was cut off as the ball Yuffie had been playing with shattered at his feet and encompassed him in ice, effectively freezing Magnai to the spot. 

“Materia,” Tetsuo said softly, “I really should have known.” 

“And what a waste too. He really should have seen it coming, you know, I was holding it the entire time.” Yuffie walked up and examined Magnai’s frozen form, “Oh well there’s no helping it. I’m just going to have to find some more.” 

“Is that why you came here? For materia?”

“Why else would I have travelled so far from home? I want to bring back the best and richest materia the world has ever seen. I’ll be a legend, more than I already am of course.”

“You’re not going to find much materia out here on The Azim Steppe.”

Yuffie stopped her examination and rose an eyebrow at Tetsuo, “So you know where I can find some?” 

“Perhaps,” Tetsuo tapped his chin, “But you have to make me a promise first before I tell you.” 

Tetsuo could see the greed and the spark of excitement swimming around in those eyes. He had missed that look dearly. From the sounds of it she was planning to stay on Hydaelyn for a while so there would be plenty of time for them to catch up once his other business had been attended to. He just had to make sure she was somewhere she wouldn’t cause too much of a ruckus at. 

“Fine, I’ll bite. What promise do you want me to make?” Yuffie huffed and crossed her arms, Tetsuo was certain he saw a flash a gold disappear into her sleeve while she did. 

“You can’t bother the people here again. You must promise me you will not steal from the Xaela of the Steppe whenever you are on Hydaelyn.” Tetsuo glanced over at Magnai, who was able to nod his approval as he slowly thawed out. 

Yuffie stood in thought for a moment and then stuck out her hand, “As long as you hold up your end of the bargain and get me to my materia I will not steal from this place again, deal?” 

Tetsuo took a mental stock of his pockets before he shook hands with her, making sure everything was still in place by the time they let go. 

“You’re going to want to find F’hobhas in Thanalan across the sea. She was my teacher when it came to all things materia in this world. I’m certain she will help you find what you’re looking for,” Tetsuo said. 

“F’hobhas, Thanalan, materia. Got it,” Yuffie replied with a jump, “Guess I need to catch a boat.” 

“Kugane would be the best place for that. Give the man at the ports my name and you should be able to travel.”

“Wow, you’re some kind of big shot around here, aren’t you Tetsuo?” She gave him a light punch in the arm before skipping away backwards with a wave, “You’ll have to tell me all about it later, in Thanalan. I have materia to find first.” 

Tetsuo nodded and waved to her as she ran off and then seemingly melted into the landscape. He would find her again soon enough, if not she would certainly find him. 

Magnai shook out his arms as the last of the ice dripped off him and he let out a groan from the stiffness of his joints. Tetsuo turned to him, arms crossed and face set. He had done his part for the Steppe today it was time to move on. He was about to say as such when Magnai spoke first. 

“I’ve had a wonder myself, Khagan.” He picked up his fallen axe and strapped it to his back, “Your scars she mentioned. I too have noticed them. First when we fought at the Naadam and many times after. You must have been in a terrible battle.”

“Your tribe values scars as a symbol of strength, do they not?” Tetsuo started to collect the trinkets spread about as they talked. 

“Yes, one of the many reasons I have accepted you as our leader. You show immense power when you fight. Where did that come from?” Magnai said. 

“My power or my scars?”

“They are one in the same.”

Tetsuo sighed and tightened the strap on his bag. He stood up right and faced Magnai, feet apart hands at his side before he replied. 

“The scars are from a fight. I was attempting to protect this start at the fall of Dalamund but was unsuccessful. I am lucky to have my life. Perhaps that is where my strength comes from as you say, for me they are nothing but a reminder of a failure.”   

“They have made you a great warrior,” Magnai said and started the walk back to the dawn throne, “Your help today will not be forgotten. When you need my aide I will be there.” 

Tetsuo unclenched fists he hadn’t realized he was clenching. Magnai was giving him an out, from the conversation and from the Steppe. For all his roughness, the man could be considerate at times. Perhaps one day he will find someone that can see that in him and can put up with the rest of his quirks as well. Tetsuo surely hoped so. He turned in the same direction Yuffie had vanished in. He needed to get a move on, as well. There were still plenty more people who needed his help today. 

  
  



	6. Hien Rijin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day!  
> In this one Hien and Tetsuo enjoy a moment of peace and reflection together.

Lights glistened and reflected off the waterways surrounding the island. Thousands of lanterns floated above, drifting slowly into the heavens. It was such a beautiful sight to behold. Everyone’s hopes and dreams. Those they had lost to the occupation and those still living. It surround and encompassed them as they all crowded together in the gazebo. 

Tetsuo lifted a hand up and wiped a wet spot away from under his eye. He couldn’t have people going and getting the wrong idea about him. The liberator of Doma crying over some lanterns. What kind of impression would that give off? Not one he wanted to portray. 

A warm hand landed on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. It was a sign of his growth that Tetsuo did not immediately turn and stab the owner. Instead, he looked over to see who was touching him. Hien’s eyes met his and the other gave him a small nod and a knowing smile. He had been caught after all. Tetsuo let his shoulders droop. At least it was just Hien, the prince had seen him in worse situations than shedding a few tears. 

“Tonight is one many have longed for.” Tetsuo’s good ear swiveled to catch Hien’s whispered words.  

“And it was all your doing, once again,” Hien continued, “Doma owes you more than it could ever repay.” 

Tetsuo did not believe a word of that. He was no saviour. All he had truly done was donate his spare armor and some material every now and then. The citizens of the enclave were the ones who had put in the true work. And, besides, anyone who had seen Doma’s plight and had not strived to help them in some manner would be a person Tetsuo would like to meet. With his sword. And some magic. And a summon or two. 

“Doma helped itself,” Tetsuo stated, “All I did was stand there and look….er...pretty?” 

Hien barked out a laugh at that, “No offense, but with a face like yours I’m more inclined to say you stood there and scared off all the ne'er-do-wells.”

Tetsuo shrugged. Hien wasn’t exactly wrong. The scars that he had been left with weren’t exactly easy to look at. In fact, if he truly thought about, intimidating his foes was probably one of his strong suits. 

“But you are wrong once again,” Hien said, “If you had not shown up in Doma none of this would be happening right now.” 

Okay. That was truly giving him too much credit. All he really did was kick some Garlean ass. That was like an every other Tuesday occurrence at this point. Hien and the people of Doma were the ones who sacrificed themselves and their homes to win their freedom back. He had assisted, yes, but he wasn’t the sole cause. 

Tetsuo turned to face Hien at that point and gave him a very pointed glare, “I will not sit here and allow you to sing my praises. You must at least acknowledge the hard work and sacrifices your people endured to make this a reality, as well.”    

Hien waved his hands in front of himself and took a step back. Hm, he would need to use this intimidation thing more often. 

“Ah, I meant no offense. Of course I am more than grateful for the accomplishments of the people of Doma. They have rebuilt their entire homes from scratch and that is something to celebrate,” Hien said. 

Tetsuo nodded and grabbed an unlit lantern from the table, “Then let us honor them.”

He handed the lantern to Hien who took it graciously. A small smile played on Tetsuo’s lips, as Hien reverently lit the lantern and released it over the railing so that it may float up and join its brethren in the sky. 

“A beautiful sight to behold,” Hien sighed. 

Tetsuo stepped up next to him and nodded, the earlier tension dripping out of his body. 

“I believe we should make this an tradition. A day to celebrate the new start for Doma,” Hien said. 

“That sounds like just the thing your people need,” Tetsuo replied. 

Hien placed both his hands on the railing and leaned forward a bit, staring down at the gardens surrounding them. 

Against his better judgment, Tetsuo reached out and placed a hand on Hien’s lower back. Something about the ceremony, the atmosphere, Hien’s dropped guard, had given him the urge. He took a step forward with the movement, as well, and Hien lifted his head to look in Tetsuo’s direction. He made no signs of discomfort over the hand that had been placed on him and Tetsuo took that as a good sign. Or maybe it was a bad sign? He was very bad at reading people, but either way he did not move his hand. 

“Doma has quite the future ahead of it now,” Hien whispered to the waters. 

Tetsuo simply nodded his agreement and followed Hien’s gaze. From their vantage point he could see the majority of the enclave. The food stalls that served the most delicious rice balls, the workshops were the people worked tirelessly to produce products for sale, the barracks and the guards who swore to protect this regrowing world to the bitter end, and if he squinted Tetsuo could barely make out the school house in the distance were the bright young minds of tomorrow where learning about the world. 

“If only my father could see how far we have come,” Hien continued. 

Tetsuo dropped his hand at that and leaned his elbows against the railings next to the other instead, “From the tales I’ve been told your father would be very proud of you.”

He watched as a sigh left past Hien’s lips and his shoulders relaxed, an unknown weight lifting. 

“I do not believe you will ever truly know how much you have done for me.” Hien twisted around and turned from the waters to watch the people slowly leaving the ceremony, all lanterns having been flown. 

“You are one of the very few people I would trust with my life. Why would I not have a reason to help you?” Tetsuo answered, gaze focusing on the last of the lanterns drifting into the heavens. 

“Eorzea has become a second home to me, the years I’ve been here. She was kind to me when I had no memory of a home and has continued to assist me evermore since regaining them,” Tetsuo spoke softly, letting his confession drift away on the winds and out into the night sky as if they were a lantern of their own. 

Hien had heard him despite the whisper and leaned to bump his shoulder, “Home is where we feel at peace.” 

Tetsuo snorted, “Then I must retract my statement. From the moment I landed on Eorzea I have not known peace.” 

He leaned back and pulled at his bad ear, a habit that had sadly formed whenever he thought about Dalamud. The sleeve of his jacket fell to his elbow with the movement, exposing a length of scars down his forearm. The light caught the movement and Hien’s eyes flicker over, his brow furrowing at the sight. 

“I see,” he stated, “I can’t hope to imagine what hells you have seen to have inflicted such a sentiment.” 

The two stood in silence for a moment after that. Hien’s admiration showing through his eyes and Tetsuo could feel his cheek warming slightly from the intensity of it. He turned away, again, back towards the water and tugged on the hem of his jacket. His ear twitched and rotated as if it heard a sound but there was nothing to be heard, until a throat cleared behind him. There was only one person who could sneak up on him that silently and he let out a groan. 

“Yugiri,” he stated, his back still to her. 

“This is where you two have been,” she said flatly but there was no hint of malice in her voice. 

Tetsuo heard a foot tap against the ground the rustling of papers. Hien took a step towards Yugiri beside him and he continued to pretend to stare at the waters. In reality, he was intently listening in to the movements of his companions. 

“My apologies, Yugiri. I merely wished to attend the festivities and got lost in the moment of it all,” Hien said. 

“I got that package you wanted me to pick up,” Yugiri replied as if she hadn’t heard him and Tetsuo listened to the rustling of papers again. 

The package must have been exchanging hands. Curiosity got the better of him and Tetsuo finally turned around to face Yugiri. She caught his eye, smiled and then winked at him. Tetsuo returned the gesture with a puzzled look and a laugh escaped her lips. 

“Don’t stay up too late, you two. Tetsuo and I have training tomorrow. Going to test out the new target range,” she said instead of explaining herself. 

Hien nodded, “I will keep that in mind.”

Tetsuo crossed his arms as the two of them made plans for him. His eyes landed on the brown paper wrapped package that Hien held gingerly in his arms. 

“What is that?” Tetsuo finally asked, glancing between the other two. 

“It’s a gift for you for later,” Hien said. 

“Is it another of those robes?”

“A Kimono, yes. You do look very nice in them.”

“I think that’s my queue to leave,” Yugiri chimed in, “You have fun.” 

Tetsuo turned towards where she was standing, a comment on his tongue, but she was no longer there. One of these days he was going to have to find friends who weren’t ninjas. Someone who didn’t melt into the shadows to avoid conversations or confrontations, today was not that day. He looked back to Hien and the package. 

“I’m guessing then you had plans for the night.” Tetsuo crossed his arms but didn’t raise his guard. 

“Well it is a celebration,” Hien started his eyes trying to read Tetsuo’s face, “But only if you’re willing. I would not want to put you in any unwanted situation, just try and help you find some of that peace if only for a single night.” 

Tetsuo pursed his lips and thought about it for a moment. He did very much enjoy Hien’s company when they were alone and the fabrics of those Kimonos always felt so silky smooth against his scars almost making him forget they were there for a moment. He uncrossed his arms and let his face go soft briefly as he nodded at Hien. 

Hien smiled and reached up to place a hand against Tetsuo’s good cheek. He stroked it softly and then used it to pull Tetsuo down into a quick chaste kiss. Tetsuo gripped the back of Hien’s neck and placed their foreheads together, breathing in the smell of earth that always lingered on the prince. He let out a long breath and then released Hien who took Tetsuo’s hand in his and started for the bridge. 

“Then let’s retire, shall we?”    


	7. G'raha Tia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuo recalls a memory of an old friend to an old friend.

The steady sound of a knife hitting a chopping board and the rolling of water boiling in a pot echoed off the walls of the Rising Stones. Tetsuo was hard at work behind the bar chopping all sorts of meats and vegetables and pouring them into the pot one by one with the precision of an expert. He was mid chop of a popoto when a voice called out to him, almost making him slip the knife because he could have sworn he was alone.

“Smells good in here. What are you making?” Minfilia leaned against the end of the bar having just come out of her study. 

Tetsuo’s nerves instantly calmed and he focused again on his chopping, “I was in the mood for a stew.” 

Minfilia rounded the bar and sat on one of the stools across from him, leaning her elbows on the counter to watch him work, “Hope you don’t mind if I steal a bowl.”

“Help yourself. There will be plenty to go around,” Tetsuo replied and poured the popotos into the pot to boil. 

“You just came back from Coerthas?” She stated more than asked. 

Tetsuo nodded. It was a known fact he would check in on Dragonhead from time to time. Make sure everything was running smoothly. He would even pass through Ishgard while he was there and give Aymeric a chance to stretch his wings.

“How is the transition going?”

“Emmanellain is holding up just fine. Of course, that servant boy of his is doing most of the work but Dragonhead hasn’t fallen a part just yet under their watch. And Aymeric is finding new ways to handle the dragon blood he was poisoned with. It’s all just taking time.” Tetsuo threw some herbs into the pot and stirred it. 

“Mmm, I’m glad.” Minfilia nodded her approval and lifted herself up over the bar to steal a carrot from Tetsuo’s cutting board, “Do you have any new adventures for me today?” 

Tetsuo paused and watched the carrot disappear into her mouth. He stared at her for a moment, trying to recall what he had accomplished recently. Biting his lip, he turned back to his work and made a few more cuts before replying. 

“Have I told you about the work we did at the Crystal Tower?” 

“No, I don’t believe I’ve heard that one.” She leaned back, a smile on her face as she eagerly awaited the tale. 

“It doesn’t have a happy ending but...It’s not quite a sad one either. It all centers around this Miqo’te named G’raha Tia. Actually,” Tetsuo paused again and swallowed a lump in his throat, “Let me tell you about him. He was an interesting man.” 

\---

“Where are we going?”

It was the middle of the night and if it wasn’t for the crystal shards surrounding the area the path they were taking would have been pitch black. The crystals still rubbed Tetsuo the wrong way but Mor Dhona was littered with them so he had to just grin and bear it. 

“Just a little farther I promise it’ll be worth it,” G’raha called back at him from further up the path. 

This was coming from the man who would send him on wild goose chases for fun. Tetsuo wasn’t holding much faith in the ‘just a little farther’ part. They were already so far away from camp that a little further and they would be walking right into the lake itself. He sighed and resigned himself to watching G’raha’s tail twitch excitedly in front of him. 

Just a little farther, did in fact, turn out to be just around the corner. Tetsuo rounded the bend and ran right into the other’s back as G’raha had stopped right at the end of the trail with no warning. Tetsuo steadied himself and took a step back. G’raha didn’t even seem to notice, he was too busy staring at the sight in front of them. The two were standing on the edge of a cliff that faced the tower in question. They could nearly see the entire structure from where they stood and it shone as brightly, if not brighter, than the crystals around them. Tall and proud and old and ancient. The Crystal Tower looked like a beacon of man’s accomplishments and Tetsuo felt a shiver go down his spine. 

“I found this place while I was wondering one day and I really wanted to see the view at night,” G’raha said as he stepped closer to the edge, “It’s amazing. So much history and knowledge waiting to be unlocked.” 

Tetsuo kept an eye on G’raha’s feet making sure he didn’t walk off the edge. He hummed his agreement and took a tense step forward, his hand reaching out slightly ready to grab if need be. 

“I know we just barely got the door open, thanks again for figuring out that labyrinth,” he almost seemed out of breath when he spoke and Tetsuo could see the light of the tower reflecting in his eyes making the odd coloration stand out even more than before, “but I want to know more, you know? Allagan has so many secrets and I’m going to uncover them.” 

“What are you hoping to find?” Tetsuo asked. 

“Anything...everything…”G’raha turned to look at him arms spread wide, “There’s a whole world of possibilities. The Allagans hid everything and I’m going to find them all.” 

Tetsuo looked back up at the seemingly endless tower. Out of the corner of his eye he saw G’raha pull out a book and take another step towards the cliff. He was way too close for Tetsuo’s liking. He was going to say as such when he felt a light breeze tickle at the back of his neck and heard the tell-tale sound of rock crumbling. 

Acting completely on instinct, Tetsuo closed the distance between himself and G’raha but he wasn’t fast enough. As soon as he gripped the other’s wrist the entire cliff face gave way from underneath their combined weight and they both went tumbling over the edge. Adrenaline pumped through his ears, his pulse matching the rapid fire pace of G’raha’s below him, Tetsuo threw out his remaining wing and immediately caught the breeze he had felt earlier. 

Their descent slowed and Tetsuo was able to get a better grip on G’raha, pulling him closer to him. His control was not as good as when he had two functioning wings but he managed to curve them into small circles as he angled them towards the ground below. 

G’raha was cursing up a storm in his ear and Tetsuo made a mental note to teach him better curse words later. For now, he was thanking the twelve that they had left him with the ability to fly at the very least.

Eventually they touched down. Tetsuo let go of his death grip on G’raha who fell to his knees and taking deep steadying breaths. Tetsuo dusted himself off and glanced back at the cliff face they had fallen from. He rubbed at his temple and then offered a hand to pick G’raha up off the ground. 

“You ought to pay more attention to your surroundings,” he started, “especially when you have your nose in a book.” 

“Are you going to lecture me on being more prudent?” G’raha smirked, his hands on his hips, “You’re the one that let me follow him across Eorzea without even knowing I was there.”

“The difference being that I can hold up just fine on my own-”

“-so you’re saying I can’t?”

“What would you have done if I wasn’t there to catch you?”

“I’m your partner not your child.”

Tetsuo clenched his jaw. Arguing was not going to get either of them anywhere. He took a deep breath. G’raha was a grown man capable of making his own decisions. The only reason he was worried about him was...he was worried? That meant he had grown to care about G’raha. At some point on this mission without Tetsuo knowing, G’raha had wormed his way into the very small circle of people he considered friends. Well, he looked over at the pouting Miqo’te, that was certainly unexpected. 

“Do you know the way back to camp?” Tetsuo abruptly changed the subject. 

G’raha blinked and then leaned back on his heels, “You trust me enough to not get you lost out here?” 

Tetsuo swallowed, “You know these wilderness better than I.” 

The other beamed at him and started marching in a direction, gesturing wildly at the path he was taking, “This way! Follow me.” 

Tetsuo fell in line behind G’raha, determined to watch their backs in case anything had followed them down off that cliff. His ear pricked when he heard a soft song being song. G’raha was singing an old Sharlayan tune as they walked. He had a beautiful voice. Tetsuo allowed himself a small smile as he listened to the tune. Tonight was a night for firsts it seemed. Perhaps this entire journey would be full of them. 

\---

“You love him,” she spoke softly, interrupting his story.

Minfilia had given up her goal of eating the uncooked veggies off of Tetsuo’s cutting board and was now resting on her arms staring up at him thoughtfully. 

“Why do you say that?” Tetsuo dumped the remaining ingredients into the pot and put the lid on letting it simmer. 

“Do you remember how long it took for you to trust me? To stop questioning every mission I sent you on and to just assist the Scions without a word? And here you are telling me a story of a man you had just met and you wanted to protect him. You clearly feel something for him.” She tapped the side of her cheek as she spoke, a knowing smile playing on her lips. 

Tetsuo sighed and leaned back against the counter behind him, “It doesn't matter. He’s gone now. Our last trip to the Tower he decided to stay behind and put himself into a deep sleep. He’ll be there long after our time is gone.” 

“I am sorry,” the smile fell from her lips, “It seems you keep losing those close to you.” 

Tetsuo closed his eyes and dropped his head back. He took a deep breath and then opened them again, looking at the spot Minfilia was sitting. Except, she wasn’t there anymore. There was no one there. No one in the entire Rising Stones. He was alone. He had been alone since the start. Minfilia was gone, just like G’raha, just like Haurchefant.

“Yeah,” he said to the empty room, “You’re absolutely right.” 

His words echoed off the walls. The only remaining sound was the bubbling coming from his cooking pot. Perhaps it was time for him to move on, if he was hallucinating old friends. 


	8. E-Sumi-Yan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuo is subjected to yet another examination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one y'all! It's been a wild ride and I have enjoyed Tetsuo so much. He's a good boy with a tough life. Here's a toast to a prosperous future for him.

Tetsuo rubbed at his eyes and down the side of his cheek. He had no idea why he had been dragged to Gridania but the Scions would not stop hounding him until he agreed. As it was, he was currently trailing behind Papalymo and Yda. It was somewhere around two in the morning but he had lost most of his sense of time on the airship ride over. The two ahead of him were chattering in hushed whispers being cautious to not let others catch their conversation. As bothered as Tetsuo was by this, he didn’t have the energy to attempt an eavesdrop. Instead he just shuffled along as they led him through the new city and into the old. 

After coming to a stop at the end of a long winding walk way Tetsuo was finally able to realize where they were. 

“The conjurer's guild,” he grunted, voice rough with sleep and unuse. 

“Yes, precisely. We are on good terms with the Master Conjurer and Minfilia thought it wise to have us pay a visit,” Papalymo explained as he stepped into the clearing. 

“You could have visited him on your own,” Tetsuo’s ear twitched and bit his lower lip as he put it all together, “You want him to examine me.” 

Yda bounced over and grabbed Tetsuo’s hands in both of hers, staring up at him from behind her mask, “We would have told you but we were certain you wouldn’t come along if we did. We hate seeing you in pain is all.”

Tetsuo yanked away from her touch. They all knew how many times he had been poked and prodded and examined. How many healers had stripped him down and studied him. No one knew what caused his burns. No one knew why they would not heal fully. He spent months in Coerthas humoring Haurchefant for that exact same reason. ‘We don’t want to see you in pain.’ This time would be no different. 

“Don’t expect results,” he replied and pushed past them both to head towards the tree the guild hid in. 

“I was starting to wonder if you would actually arrive,” a low, bored, voice echoed throughout the hall as Tetsuo stepped onto the platform. 

The room was dimly lit and empty save for the person speaking to him. Papalymo and Yda wandered in behind Tetsuo and stood near the door, the seemed uneasy.Perhaps it was the vast amounts of aetheric energy that was pulsing through the room. It was so thick Tetsuo was sure he could cut through it with his sword. 

Tetsuo did not reply. (That didn’t surprise anyone.) He took a few steps towards the man, or was it a child? The person before him could be no more than five fulms tall and had the face of a ten year old. He towered above the other, staring down at the child before him, arms crossed, wing folded, and ear swivelled forward. Anyone else would have coward at the sight, especially one of such small stature, but this child did not even blink as Tetsuo came to a stop before him. 

“You must be the one they are calling Warrior of Light, Tetsuo Arima,” he spoke.

Perhaps he was no child after all. The way his words filled the room, the depth behind his eyes, the way he held himself, spoke of years if not centuries of life experiences. Tetsuo remained guarded. A man in a child’s body was even more fearsome, that was someone with something to hide. 

“That’s him. Just like we said,” Yda had finally made her way down to the platform, “Minfilia was hoping you could look over his wounds and help him out.” 

She looked up at Tetsuo and smiled, he glanced at her and then down at Papalymo who was flanking him on the other side. 

“We shall leave him in your care, shall we, E-Sumi-Yan?” Papalymo said. 

E-Sumi-Yan, what a strange name, fitting for a strange man. Tetsuo’s jaw clenched. He was humoring them, all of them, but they were just going to leave him here? He was going to have words with Minfilia when he returned. How dare she toy with him like this. He had just started to consider her an ally, too. 

“I promise he will return safely,” E-Sumi-Yan spoke and one of the candle lights glinted off his horns. 

“You’re speaking as if I’m not present,” Tetsuo said through gritted teeth. 

“Was your coming here unwilling?”

“In a sense.”

“Then perhaps another time would suit better?”

Tetsuo sighed and dropped his arms, rubbing at his wrists, “Any time will prove the same results. Let’s just do this.”

“We’ll see you back at the Waking Sands!” Yda gave him a hearty pat on the back and then quickly left the vicinity with Papalymo. 

“Come. I have a room prepared for us.” E-Sumi-Yan started walking in the opposite direction and Tetsuo really had no other choice but to follow him. 

Visions of healer’s halls, apothecaries, and chirurgeon’s rooms floated through Tetsuo’s mind as he lay naked on the bed E-Sumi-Yan had led him to. He knew how this would go. The examiner would feel over his wounds ask if anything hurt and Tetsuo would just grunt, the examiner taking that as a reply. Next would come the tools. Each person had their own unique set, each one annoyed him in a different way. They would poke and prod, magnify and pull. Some had even scraped off pieces of the damaged flesh to test on in a dish. Following that would come the magic. They would try to cure his wounds by manipulating the aether in and around him, trying to force the cells in his body to regenerate and heal abnormally. 

Once that did not work the examiner would leave the room muttering about needing to review their studies and Tetsuo would be left lying there cold and naked, staring at the ceiling, counting the time until they were done. After what would feel like hours, the examiner would return with the final step. A salve. They would smear it all over his body covering his entire right side in the foul smelling gunk. The examiner would give him some sort of excuse for the salve; it’ll pull out the illness, it’ll ease the pain, it’ll help the burn heal, it’s our last option. Eventually the mess would be bandaged and wrapped and he would be given instructions on how to rinse it before he was sent on his way. 

Later he would over hear the examiner whispering to who ever had sent him there saying that it was a lost cause. There was no hope to cure his burns. The magic used to create them was too strong and they had no way of undoing it without knowing the cause because they had never seen anything of the likes before. 

This examine was proving to be no different. 

E-Sumi-Yan had just finished the using magic stage. He set his staff down on the table behind him and rubbed at his chin. Tetsuo’s body still looked exactly the same as always, like someone who had only been described how a person looked had created him. 

“Your body composition is different than most Eorzeans. I have never seen anything like it before. Where are you from?” E-Sumi-Yan asked as he lifted Tetsuo’s arm and turned it over, peering at the wounds with an eyeglass. 

“Don’t know,” Tetsuo replied.

“Amnesia, along with these scars. How old are you?” E-Sumi-Yan placed his arm back on the bed and went to grab a book from the same table. 

“Twenty years.” This interrogation was nothing new. 

“And you’re certain of that?” E-Sumi-Yan closed the book and walked over to Tetsuo, he sat down on his examining stool and looked him over. 

“That’s the problem, isn’t it, with memory loss.” Tetsuo lifted his right hand into the air and looked it over himself, examined the way the burns marked his skin all the way from finger to shoulder. 

“I believe-”

“-that you need to go check your studies?”

“I see you’ve been through this before.”

“More times than anyone cares.” 

“I was going to say. I believe there is nothing more that can be done.” 

Tetsuo dropped his arms and turned so he could see E-Sumi-Yan out of his functioning eye. This was new. No one liked to tell him flat out he was hopeless, let alone only after the curing stage. Perhaps this guy was an inept conjurer, or mayhap the opposite was true and he knew well enough when he was out of his league. 

“From my examination, there is still magic lingering in your wounds that is eons old.  Magic that was around long before my time, and certainly before yours. Something within you is helping to keep the magic from spreading and causing further harm but that’s the most that can be achieved. No amount of conjury or scholarly insite can hope to repair the damage that has been done. Tell Minfilia to give up her cause. Your pain, your injuries, they’re irreparable.” 

A normal person, upon hearing this blunt news, would break down. Would ask for more answers. Would have cause to grieve their life. Tetsuo was far from normal. He nodded to E-Sumi-Yan, a weight feeling like it was being lifted from his shoulders. Finally he could tell everyone with certainty to stop and move on. Perhaps he would have chronic aches and pains, perhaps his body would continue to get worse but at least he could end the nagging. 

“Thank you,” Tetsuo whispered, he swung his feet around the bed and sat up. 

“I had a feeling you were the type to take that news without flinching,” E-Sumi-Yan replied and stepped over to grab Tetsuo’s clothing, bringing it to him, “I would still, if you do not mind, like you to visit so I may examine the magic that is causing this. I will not give you false hope of one day finding a cure, this is merely out of my own curiosities.”

Tetsuo pulled his clothing back on and gave E-Sumi-Yan a brief smile, “That is something I can do.”   

E-Sumi-Yan nodded at him and headed for the door, “The next airship won’t be leaving for a few hours. It’s best if you rest up. I will contact Minfilia to update her on our findings. Help yourself, you are a guest here.” 

He gestured to the table that held not only the items he had been experimenting with but also some food products as well as drink. 

Tetsuo watched E-Sumi-Yan leave and for a brief moment had the feeling that he had finally met someone who understood him. Whatever life experiences the other had lead him to treat Tetsuo like a human and not some lab rat like he was used to. Agreeing to come back had been an easy one. E-Sumi-Yan had gained his respect more quickly than anyone Tetsuo had met and he was willing to spend more time with him. He also would not deny that his wounds were a curiosity to himself as well and he was willing to find out more about them too. Wherever this research went it was bound to be an interesting journey. 

Tetsuo grabbed a piece of bread from the table and tore into it as he sat back down on the bed. He would have to send word to Haurchefant about this. That man was surely dying to hear from him and Tetsuo would admit that it had been too long since he had written. For now though, the hours of no sleep were overcoming him and he quickly gave into the exhaustion. Haurchefant, Minfilia, everything else would be a problem for future Tetsuo, right now he needed rest. 


End file.
